


Unpredictable

by crazycrystal10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, The big bad; season 7; an official request;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: What happens when the new threat against them is unpredictable ?





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> So, all this came into being after I read way too many spec posts on Tumblr.

**| unpredictable |**  
  
  
  
The feeling of being watched. It started at the gala, a week after Oliver’s return home. She felt it as she laughed with Oliver. It was like something crawling along her back, like an itch between her shoulders that made her hackles rise. But it was soon forgotten in the chaos that erupted at the gala, what with gunmen storming the building.   
  
Days later she was deliriously happy, William was back home and at last her family was together, happy.  
  
She didn’t think much of the note she found stuck on her windshield late one night. The message was rather benign - showing appreciation for the Green Arrow and maybe over the top gushing over the relationship between the Green Arrow & Overwatch. But it was like countless other anonymous messages they had received after Oliver’s return.  
  
The people of Star City had rallied around her family and against the administration that had imprisoned Oliver. The outpouring of support led to the permanent dissolution of the Anti Vigilante Task Force and dropping of the Anti Vigilante Bill.   
  
When a bouquet was delivered to her apartment with a note saying “ _Your work with the Green Arrow is inspirational_.” - she took it in stride. Honestly, it had felt like countless of other tokens of appreciation they had been receiving for weeks now. But the alarm bells in her mind rang when in a span of few days she received the same bouquet at all times, at all the places that she frequented. A note accompanied each bouquet, the tone of the message going from that of a devoted fan boy to outright threatening to kill her. With each note the writing became more illegible - as if the person’s rage had been too great to even hold a pen, to form a sentence. The way her name was carved so deeply into the note that the paper tore sent all her crazy bells ringing.   
  
If her bells were ringing, Oliver’s were downright blaring like a train approaching the station. Oliver refused to let Felicity out of his sight. They had been inseparable after his return but this new threat drove him into a mad rage.   
  
What was scaring the shit out of him was that no matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t seem to catch a break, where this stalker was concerned. _The stalker who Oliver was fit to kill with his bare hands when he found him._   
  
The stalker threatened Felicity, but he was clearly _obsessed_ with the Green Arrow. Every note mentioned both the Green Arrow and Overwatch. The words varied, the threats varied but the tone, the basic message remained the same. It always held the Green Arrow up on a pedestal, loved, but Overwatch- she was to be punished for not doing enough. Overwatch was deemed not worthy of the Green Arrow.   
  
All of it rankled Oliver like nothing had ever before. As he spent more and more days with Felicity trying to catch the SOB, one thing became clear - there was a rift between Felicity and Dig. Felicity hadn’t gone into all the detail but he understood that Diggle had not supported her at crucial times.   
  
Things took a turn for worse when a barista at cafe which Felicity frequented ended up brutally murdered. The crime as tragic it was finally helped them positively identify the stalker - Stanley Dover. Oliver hadn’t forgotten him nor had he forgotten the dented look in his eyes.   
  
Both of them had suspected Stanley but the proof of it helped rule out Oliver's countless other enemies.   
  
It chilled him to the bone when people around the city started get murdered one after the other with the same M.O. All those people looked random targets at first but a closer inspection showed that all of them had, at some point, come into contact with Felicity. All of them had died in a horrific manner.   
  
Despite never wanting to let Felicity out of his sight, he still had to go for nightly patrols. He had never been more thankful for comm’s. Felicity’s constant chatter in his ear soothed him and allowed him to concentrate on getting back to her soon.   
  
They had somewhat refurbished the old steel factory in the glades, where his crusade had started. Now it was only him and Felicity, the rest of the team had apparently found their own ways to save the city. He was more than fine with it. He might have forgiven Rene, Curtis and Dinah but he no longer trusted them to have his back. Honestly, he didn’t want them around his family. And Digg was a changed man, Oliver couldn’t figure out where that man’s head was. But he was clearly satisfied working the A. R. G. U. S way.   
  
He was just a few blocks over when Felicity’s chatter died all of a sudden. Her sharp intake of breath was enough to worry him.   
  
“Felicity, what’s wrong ?” he asked urgently  
  
“I’m not sure but something just triggered the perimeter alarms.” came her reply.   
  
“I checked all the cam feeds, there is nothing. The main entry is clear.” She continued seconds later, her voice a little shaky.  
  
“Don’t worry Oliver, you helped arm this place to teeth against all sorts of intrusions. Nothing can get in. Just hurry back to me, safe.” she said, trying reassure him.   
  
He was just a block away when the comm link started to break.   
  
“Oliver …I think...I smell smoke.” came her voice.   
  
“Felicity, board the main entry right now and get to the back tunnel. Fast. I’ll meet you there.” he barked into the comm piece.   
  
He could see the smoke from the distance. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Oliver throttled the bike to full speed.  
  
He knew Stanley was behind this. He probably wanted to smoke out Felicity from the bunker and then nab her. He had to get there soon.   
  
The minutes that took him to reach the tunnel exist felt like a lifetime. The comm link had gone dead and he felt like a fucking idiot for leaving her behind.   
He could hear the sirens from the fire engines in the distance.   
  
Taking out his cell he called her, all the while keeping an eye on his surroundings.   
  
The phone kept ringing but she didn’t pick up. Refusing to think negative thoughts, he called again. Taking his bow with him he started to move a little more deeper into the tunnel.   
  
As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw a slumped figure further ahead.   
  
“Felicity !” He shouted and ran forward.   
  
Taking her in his arms, he checked her for injuries. Without wasting any time he gathered her in his arms. Diggle was waiting for him outside the exit. Placing her in the backseat of the car he willed her to wake up. He couldn’t lose her.   
  
*  
  
Hours later, Felicity finally gained consciousness at Star City Hospital.   
  
Her tiredly mumbled, “Hi.” broke the dam that had been holding Oliver’s emotions at bay.   
  
Holding her in his arms, he kissed her - pouring all the jumbled mix of emotions in it. She had to know that he couldn’t survive this world without her. She was the reason of his being.   
  
Breaking apart, Oliver rested his forehead against hers.   
  
“I’m not letting you out of my sight Felicity.” He murmured.   
  
Just as she was about to speak there was a knock at the door. Instantly alert Oliver watched as a nurse entered the room.   
  
“Sorry to disturb you, but this was just delivered for Mrs. Queen.”   
  
As Oliver took in the bouquet of flowers the nurse placed on the table a rage took hold of him. He stalked forward and plucked out the note from the bouquet.   
  
_“Don’t be angry Oliver. I was just testing how strong Overwatch is. Afterall, Green Arrow’s partner has to be strong. Rest. The next test will be ready soon.”_

**Author's Note:**

> How was it ? Leave your views in the comments and don't forget to hit kudos. 
> 
> Also, this is my official request to make Stanley the big bad this season.
> 
> (This is a one - shot. There are going to be no more parts to this. )


End file.
